Monopoly & New Discoveries
by Crown of Diadem
Summary: Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Zexion are having a wonderful time when all of a sudden, a certain PINK haired man has a mood swing. WHAT JUST HAPPENED! I suggest that only girls read this...
1. Chapter 1

Monopoly & New Discoveries

"…"

"…Wow, I never thought that this could be so hard…by any chance, could I take back my move?" remarked a whiny voice.

"I'd rather not let you do that Demyx," Marluxia replied in a gay-ish accent.

"But why Marluxia? Just one move removed wouldn't hurt!"

"Knock it off Demy. Just admit it, your going to get burned!" Axel boomed.

"You don't have any space to say that, Axel." Stated another cloaked man. "And Demyx, all you have to do is move 5 spaces, like the dice said, and you'll get more money from the GO Square."

Axel just maniacally grinned and crossed his arms onto his chest. "Huh, don't say Zexion. Just 'because you're not winning either doesn't mean you get to talk back. Anyways, sooner or later, you'll all… BURN BABY BURN!"

Zexion created a serious slash pouting face.

Demyx made googly eyes. "HEY, WOW! It's the serious slash pouting face, model6989-sMG! I've always wanted one!"

…

"Will you guys keep your mind on the game? Anyways, it's your turn Axel." snapped Marluxia.

Zexion gave Marluxia the 'you-are-acting-weird-all-of-a-sudden' look.

"Marluxia, are you okay?' asked Zexion, "You seem to have had a mood swing."

"Ha, I got a…wait, Marluxia …what does this say?" asked Axel, puzzled by the dots on the dice.

Monopoly & New Discoveries

Marluxia grunted.

Demyx skipped over back to the table after looking at the Zexion, who was searching for something in his Lexicon (Great Big Book filled with stuff).

"No…way…!" Zexion was then seen on the ground, holding his throat as if he was choking.

"Huh, Zexion, what is it? Why are you choking?" Demyx asked, frantically.

"Hey look at this…" Axel…said.

Demyx walked over to Axel, who was holding the Lexicon after becoming sane again (Axel still is crazy). Marluxia just stayed in his spot, for it was his turn to make his strategic move in their work called Monopoly.

…

Axels' eye was popping out. Demyx was trying not to laugh.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"-OH HELP ME-HEEHAHAAHAHAAHAAHA! Haaheheeheehehe…"

Axel finally made his move.

"Oh my…no…NO! BURN BABY BURN!"

The Lexicon disappeared because Zexion un-summoned it. So instead, the 'BURN BABY BURN!' was directed to the room that the boy's were doing their tactical work in.

Everything was scorched.

Marluxia was about to tell the guys that it was Zexion's turn to play when he finally noticed everything singed.

Monopoly & New Discoveries

"Hey, HEY! What happened?"

Demyx giggled. "Your- hehehe -your- hahahe -having your period! !"

Axel looked as if he was scarred. Zexion was waking up from his nice (not) long (liar) slumber.

Marluxia pondered. "Uh…Don'!"

Everyone in the burned room gaped.

At that moment, Xigbar walked into the room, "Hey dudes, what you guys doing?" (Surfer talk)

"We…were…doing…tactical…game…" Axel drawled.

"Oh, and what game would that be?"

"…Monopoly…" Axel then proceeded to faint. Zexion already blacked out and Marluxia was in his little emo-corner.

Demyx came to life once more, "Huh, but… all we were doing was playing- I mean – doing strategic work (Monopoly) and then Marluxia had a mood swing and Aunt Flow visited him and Axel burned the room –obviously- and-and-and- MARLUXIA'S A GI-"

Demyx was swallowed up by a large Venus Fly Trap, courtesy of Marluxia.

Xigbar was definitely confused. Who was Aunt Flow? Was she related to Aunt Dot?

Since he didn't know what to do, Xigbar left to fetch Vexen, the Mad Scientist. Surely, he would know what to do.

The End

**By Hannah Miro**

Summary of Story (For those who don't understand)

Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Zexion are playing Monopoly or Tactical work as they call it. When Axel is puzzled by the dots, it is the dots on a dice. Zexion notices Marluxia becoming snappy and looks up 'mood swings' in his Lexicon. The boys then find out that Marluxia is a girl since only girls have periods and BlahBlahBlah. Demyx cracks up, Axel burns the room, Zexion blacks out and Marluxia confesses. Xigbar comes into the room and goes away to retrieve Vexen. The End.

Info-

Axel is a pyromaniac who loves and controls fire, is mischievous and hard to read. Demyx is a musician who plays the 'sitar', controls water, is very childish and also a wimp. Marluxia is a guy/girl who has pink, flowery hair, controls plants and is quite gay. Zexion is a smart guy who has his personal spell book/dictionary, The Lexicon. Xigbar has a surfer speech impendent and likes shooting stuff. Vexen is a scientist, like Zexion, who has gone Mad.

**DISCLAIMER**

I, Hannah Miro, do not own any of the Organization 13 Members. Nor do I own Disney and Square Enix, the makers of the 'Kingdom Hearts Series'. I have only bought and trialled the games so do not sue me.


	2. INFO

Summary of Story (For those who don't understand)

Marluxia, Demyx, Axel and Zexion are playing Monopoly or Tactical work as they call it. When Axel is puzzled by the dots, it is the dots on a dice. Zexion notices Marluxia becoming snappy and looks up 'mood swings' in his Lexicon. The boys then think that Marluxia is a girl since only girls have periods and BlahBlahBlah. Demyx cracks up, Axel burns the room, Zexion blacks out and Marluxia confesses. Xigbar comes into the room and goes away to retrieve Vexen. The End.

Info-

Axel is a pyromaniac who loves and controls fire, is mischievous and hard to read. Demyx is a musician who plays the 'sitar', controls water, is very childish and also a wimp. Marluxia is a guy/girl who has pink, flowery hair, controls plants and is quite gay. Zexion is a smart guy who has his personal spell book/dictionary, The Lexicon. Xigbar has a surfer speech impendent and likes shooting stuff. Vexen is a scientist, like Zexion, who has gone Mad.

**DISCLAIMER**

I, Crown of Diadem, do not own any of the Organization 13 Members. Nor do I own Disney and Square Enix, the makers of the 'Kingdom Hearts Series'. I have only bought and trialled the games so do not sue me.


End file.
